Implantable electrophysiology devices may be employed to receive and process electrical biosignals, and to produce electrical stimulation signals for the purpose of diagnosing and/or treating neurological disease, and in some cases, to augment brain function. Closed-loop devices use the biological signals as an input for an algorithm for the application of electrical stimulations. For example, implantable electrophysiology devices may be used as brain-machine interfaces for affecting closed-loop control of a prosthetic or robotic arm.
Requirements for implantable electrophysiology devices include low-power consumption for longer battery life and improved signal processing capabilities for handling as much neural activity data as possible. The main issue in achieving both goals is that increasing the signal processing capability usually generates increased power consumption.
Therefore, systems, devices, and methods for low-power processing of biosignals in an implantable system may be desirable.